For the formation of semiconductor-based devices as well as other electronic devices or other complex fine structures, materials are generally patterned to integrate the structure. Thus, the structures are generally formed through an iterative process of sequential deposition and etching steps through which a pattern is formed of the various materials. In this way, a large number of devices can be formed into a small area. Some advances in the art can involve that reduction of the footprint for devices, which can be desirable to enhance performance.
Organic compositions can be used as radiation patterned resists so that a radiation pattern is used to alter the chemical structure of the organic compositions corresponding with the pattern. For example, processes for the patterning of semiconductor wafers can entail lithographic transfer of a desired image from a thin film of organic radiation-sensitive material. The patterning of the resist generally involves several steps including exposing the resist to a selected energy source, such as through a mask, to record a latent image and then developing and removing selected regions of the resist. For a positive-tone resist, the exposed regions are transformed to make such regions selectively removable, while for negative-tone resist, the unexposed regions are more readily removable.
Generally, the pattern can be developed with radiation, a reactive gas, or liquid solution to remove the selectively sensitive portion of the resist while the other portions of the resist act as a protective etch resistant layer. Liquid developers can be particularly effective for developing the image. The substrate can be selectively etched through the windows or gaps in the remaining areas of the protective resist layer. Alternatively, desired materials can be deposited into the exposed regions of the underlying substrate through the developed windows or gaps in the remaining areas of the protective resist layer. Ultimately, the protective resist layer is removed. The process can be repeated to form additional layers of patterned material. The functional inorganic materials can be deposited using chemical vapor deposition, physical vapor deposition or other desired approaches. Additional processing steps can be used, such as the deposition of conductive materials or implantation of dopants. In the fields of micro- and nanofabrication, feature sizes in integrated circuits have become very small to achieve high-integration densities and improve circuit function.